Sequences X Consequences
by blacklabel34
Summary: Post Requiem. Spoiler R1,R2. What if...what Suzaku did in the past make a series of sequences and thus, overlapping consequences? Suzaku POV. LelouchX CC. Pure Friendship. Because Lelouch deserved a light love story,too :D (EDITED, R&R, please!)


**Disclaimer**** : I don't own Code Geass. It belongs to Sunrise.**

**Author's Note:**

**" " - conversations.**

_**Italic sentences - **_**thoughts;actual;present times.**

Italic_ words_ in the _middle_ of sentences - to **emphasize the words/meaning.**

POVs are interchangable from first POV to third POV.

**Post requiem. Spoiler R1,R2. A what-if-story.**

="Sequences/Consequences"=

.a love story shouldn't end in tragic end.

.for that,let's make a thousand cranes and wish.

-/-

_What is happiness, Lelouch? I know it is like a glass.._

_-/-_

_-/-_

_Zero Requiem… Lelouch, is this the best plan you can pull out? Such a cowardly revenge._

_Yet heroic. Heroic, yet coward, just like you._

_I can see your good intention, how you have matured and willing to pay the price for your greedy- own version of changing the world. Yet, it's not noble._

_It's selfish._

_So, you want to be the tragic hero whom no one knows about his good deeds? The thing is, you have never done anything alone since you're little. You just didn't realize, did you? You're not that independent-all high-and mighty. You are still you, coward, pathetic, and always begging me to help you in the end when everything goes awry. Somehow, it had always involved me in the process… of cleaning __up __your mess._

_And what does that make me? Your big brother or something?_

_Is that even what 'friends' supposed to mean?_

_You, with your smart words. I really despised you. But I pity you,__Lelouch._

"Damn it!", he yelled in despair. But, sometimes you needed to throw away all emotions and be objective about the problem. _The solution._ He's a well-trained soldier, and a weak heart had never been his traits. He didn't have to bother to such trivial matters. In fact, he had forgotten to act that carefree, that naïve; yes, even he forgot to smile. _If he's willing to die, then be it. It's his choice. I don't have to feel any burden._ He tried to do some cliché rationalization. _At least I do something right._

_But! Damn it! I really wish I could do something! Something! I don't want it to end this way._ It was such a desperate thing for him, knowing how he was helpless. He couldn't save anybody. He wanted to. But, in the end…_I am just a murderer._ Murdering his father, couldn't save Euphemia, couldn't save Lelouch turning himself to be such a maniac-psychotic murderer, and now he was obliged to…_kill him, his best friend._ Complete with the big prize that he would _become_ the _hero_. A dirty man like him, who wished for redemption, who wished to die in a good cause…

It's like, Lelouch had won. Again. Suzaku was outmatched.

God, he wished he could do something, because he hated to be the helpless one.

Why couldn't he be the hero? The true hero? Not by defaults by some cheap schemes? True hero that didn't have to be praised by the whole world, but just pure genuine act. How ironic it was that Lelouch was the one that would become that tragic hero in the end.

_I wish I had done something to stop him. I wish I were not this powerless._

Suzaku Kururugi was startled at sudden presence of a….._woman_. It's already midnight, and no one was supposed to be there except himself. And no one _should_ know the fact that _he was alive_. He was supposed to be dead at that last battle by Kallen Kouzuki.

"Contemplating the Requiem?"

"How do you know about that?! And….how could you be here? Aren't you always by His Majesty's side? Lelouch's? it's the last day. You should be by his side."

"you're pathetic."

"you're not just come here for nothing, C.C."

"really _are_ pathetic.", she shook her head. "of course.", she moved forward. "Not for nothing." She was… such a beauty in fact. "I'll grant you a wish."

"-_what?_"

"let's make a pact. The power of the king. A path to solitude. All will be yours, Suzaku Kururugi."

"but aren't you and Lelouch-?!"

"-_accomplices,_yes. But it doesn't mean I can't make another contract.", she moved closer. "Lelouch fails to grant my wish after all. Probably you could."

"_your wish?_"

"I'll tell you later."

"and what will I become?"

"I don't know. It's worth to try, isn't it, well, Suzaku Kururugi? Probably you could change the past. Or do something. Geass is very specific and unique after all. No one have the same geass. I am curious about yours."

"stop bribing me. I don't like coward methods."

"oh?"

She turned away, started walking away in silence. "It's a pity then. I thought I could make a contract with you, so that you could kill me." a life without Lelouch would be devastating for C.C after all. The Witch couldn't afford to live on without her Warlock after all. Not after she met that kind of man after these long…long years.. she had lived, a mad man with crazy twisted perceptions, yet brilliant, and charming in his own way, a man that could make she felt to be loved, and made her a bit …_human. _"Fine. Then I'll just make contract with whoever random people I meet next time. Don't blame me if that man will bring chaos to the world you- and- Lelouch have desperately created then. If it's you, I thought you could create a better world."

"…._.wait_! I'll...- accept it."

Dumb Suzaku Kururugi like usual. He couldn't differentiate a true offer and a desperate offer of a lady. How clueless.

oooOOooo

=_The Zero Requiem=_

The Zero Requiem. The fateful day. King Lelouch vi Britannia, the exiled 11th Prince, the _true_ Zero, the Absolute Ruler whom everyone feared of, his best friend, his arch-enemy , the Demon King, the cold mad man, the loving brother of Nunnally… was there in his big parade, with his usual over-confident and graceful demeanour. The King was proclaiming his absolute power to the whole world. _Right, as if._

The cold man who murdered his own sister, Euphemia.

The man who deceived everyone.

The man who killed almost all of his family.

The man who'd use anyone to his own selfish accord.

The man without honour.

The pitiful bastard that _was _ his friend. His real friend. His best friend.

His Majesty, the King he sworn to protect.

Lelouch vi Britania was everything, but no, he'd take that back. He was everything, but _certainly _not his enemy. It was just a cruel fate. And Suzaku's lack of wisdom and power.

The King was proclaiming his absolute power to the whole world. _Right, as if, _but Suzaku knew better, for he was the chosen executioner.

His movements were swift. He was a good actor apparently, -_and a good fighter of course_. Yet, a very corrupted-sinful knight of his own King. Loyal to the core nevertheless.

That moment, Lelouch's eyes widened in shock and horror, then turned to be a much contented one with a …_satisfied smile. _A knowing smile, as if it's a proper farewell, a manner to show his gratitude to him for coming to execute the real plan behind the curtains_, _just like both of them had promised. His swords were piercing Lelouch's flesh, thus The King fell down from his grace, "Geass are like wishes, Suzaku.", and slided to where Nunnally 's side. She screamed in agony, full of regret and sadness. Panic ensued. Kallen Kouzuki was yelling something.

_No. no. no._

_This should have __never __ended like this!_

NO! Suzaku Kururugi shouted in his mind, tears were flowing from his eyes behind the mask of Zero_._

'_I__t's __a __perfect ending. Nun__n__ally. Finally, I have destroyed the world…. And created a new one.'_

And then there were voices that only Suzaku could hear. Lelouch's dying words,

'_fool me__,__ just this second, __ I just wish __I __could__ survive… for C__.__C…together,we- uhh-! Ijust- want to grant her last wish, God. I want to be…-' _the sentence had never been completed.

And something happened.

As if… the time were stopped.

-/-

-/-

C.C, who was apparently doing her best praying at the church, had just realized something. But the stoic Witch didn't say anything and her face was still expressionless like usual. She just opened her eyes and closed it again to resume her prayer. _It's impossible after all. He can't be..__ Nah, no way. __ T_hen she let down those beautiful tears escaped.

_-/-_

_-/-_

_What was that just now? what was it?_ _Me? How could that possible? So, last night…I-_

_It's not __a __joke? Did I really make a pact with her?_

Suddenly he felt a glint of hope. But sadly for Suzaku Kururugi, his geass was not that powerful. He didn't see any difference. Lelouch vi Britannia was still lying helplessly, dying by his sword. He's probably just having some kind of hallucination after all, not a real geass.

oooOOooo

_ooOOoo_

_=C.C POV, after the Requiem=_

_That was a miracle, but it was not amazing at all._

_First months were like heaven that we decided to celebrate our newly found happiness in complete bliss, ignorant to the rest of the world, hid ourselves from the rest of the world. He was in disguise, in petty appearance, nothing classy, wearing some stupid farmer hat, driving a cart, just like some lowly peasant._

_But it was pleasant._

_He was still the boy, Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch vi britannia, Lelouch whom I fell in love with._

_I was still his witch who loved eating pizza and spoke some nasty comments._

_But then.._

_After all, in this realistic world, it had never been about himself and his sacrifice. The world didn't just change by a single blast; By only a human,although brilliant like him. I kept assuring him though, that it would eventually become like he hoped for, but not that instantly. He needed to be patient._

_But never been he had._

_While I was terrified, scared, about my new feeling; a drastic change in my attitude….that I had become more and more...human..._

_He..gradually changed into the worst state._

_Just, because the world hadn't healed as fast as he hoped._

_There were still poverty._

_Corruptions.._

_Racisms.._

_True, the world had blamed everything on Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon King, for everything. And it's gradually changing to be better. Briefly, the world was consumed by a supposedly cliche euphoria of the classic tales of coup d' et at toward the demon emperor and the rise of new hope. All were happy, cherishing the after-effect- the pseudo-happiness of post apocalypse-like-war, the end of tyranny._

_But... then it soon became forgotten._

_Really, not exactly The Gentler World he imagined._

_And there was another rebellion._

_Kallen, his right hand as Zero was leading it._

_To oppose his precious Nunnally._

_Zero, that Kururugi, was lost in sight._

_Lelouch was gradually lost.. And not being himself._

_He cracked. He was consumed by his own hatred and anger toward himself. That he failed his grand plan. He started to regret his decision to be with me._

_And he hated how he survived everything._

_He hated how his geass couldn't work anymore._

_But he was not immortal. We both know that. He had miraculously survived The Requiem. Yet. He had not become a Code. The geass were still there, and he got angry whenever they showed themselves in those pretty violet eyes, but without any power to manipulate._

_He said he loved me then he regretted that he loved me. He was pathetic and rough. But I was still loyal by his side. I couldn't leave him._

_Because, sometimes he still showed that gentle affections to me. The side whom I fell in love with. Mischievous. Manipulating at words. Confident. Smiling. Smirking. Playing chess... Buying some pizza. Making small talks and arguments, and loved me. He said he didn't need anything in this world because he had already found his happiness._

_Me?_

_Then again, he, with his smart words._

_But never been it lasted that long._

_I just couldn't stand anymore how he changed inconsistently. Sometimes frustrated. Sometimes indifferent. Sometimes completely pathetic. Sometimes the usual Lelouch. Sometimes sweet,and the other time was rough and bitter. He would gone crazy somehow._

_That is why, that last night, I asked him a last request._

_Because I'd like to die in the arms of someone I knew. Not anyone else. And before that Lelouch gone forever consumed by his madness, I'd like to leave this world._

_It's too long anyway that I waited. And I had retrieved what I wanted._

_To be loved._

_Found my warlock._

_Not alone._

_Now my last wish was to die._

_Before I got left alone again._

_And probably he'd gain his own purpose in life once he bore the ability to grant others the wishes._

_Then, he too ,would feel once again, have authorities. Powers. Controls over things. _

_It's not funny anyway, if I left him alone, in his eighties or something, being immortal, and crazy. He'd be the old-crazy-man for eternity. Because at this rate, he'd ended up killing me somehow, out of his frustration. Probably 30...50...70 years from now. And certainly, you wouldn't want to see an immortal 70-year-old grumpy Lelouch._

_-/-_

_"_So,end this now.." _While you still love me._ "Lelouch."

"C.C, I love you, how could I kill you?"

_Love? Cruel__,__ Lelouch._

"Please….Lelouch... grant me my wish."

"How selfish, Witch."

"I am. So do it."

"What will I achieve then?"

"Immortality. Obvious, right?"

"Fine. But I have to keep that other promise too…. The warlock and his-witch-promise. I will follow. "

She cracked a smile. Never Lelouch seen her smile except when she was amnesic, but this smile was really beautiful, angelic, seductive, yet, _pure._ "oh, you cannot do that, boya. It's impossible."

"Not for me. Wanna bet?", he smirked.

"Of course.", she kissed him. "here.", she whispered, handing him a gun. _it's a perfect moment to die…Lelouch is being himself, and…gentle._

Lelouch accepted it. "of course." He hugged her, then shot her head, while _rising his left hand_ to shot his head, simultaneously. He smirked.

And both of them fell back on the cold floor, bathed in blood.

000

_100 years later…_

[flash!]

"Next patient,please."

The nurse nodded. And she left to call the patient.

_Crack._

The door knob moved slightly as the door opened slowly.

A young man with striking raven hair came in. Then he closed the door politely.

_18 years old… what a pity. So young. Let's see how I could help this kid…_

The psychiatrist was still looking at the medical record of his patient, reading it briefly, and was about to greet the patient warmly and started asking initial questions, when suddenly he was….._dum__b__founded_ at _his appearance._

_?!_

" Good morning, Doctor Kururugi.", the boy greeted him politely. He was clearly in good GCS sates, still appear sane enough, focus, had intact decorum, and healthy, despite the obvious fact he had a depressed and solemn appearance, and probably…lacked of sleeps.

Doctor Seamus Kururugi, the half-Japanese, or at least that's what he claimed, decided to stay calm and professional, "Morning… Mr…. well, _Alexander_? Sit down, please. How may I help you, then?", he smiled, gesturing a friendly welcoming hand move.

"James will be alright."

"James, then... So? Is there anything you want to talk about? wait… are you alone by any chance?"

James Alexander was solemn. Yet, suddenly his intimidating violet eyes stared directly, at his own emerald green eyes, saying, "I am alone. I am an orphan, in fact. What? I thought you would be much older than this! the most well-known psychiatrist…..couldn't be this young. Who are you? A replacement or something? His student? I want to see him , not anyone else, please." His eyes showed distrust. He was clearly a bit.. paranoid. And full of rage.

Dr Seamus Kururugi just laughed it off friendly, "Calm down, Boy… I get that a lot. I think I am blessed, many think I am somewhat younger, but I am 40 years old already." _Much older,in fact._

"I don't believe it. well, then…I shall take my leave.", James Alexander started to stand up from his seat.

But then Doctor Seamus Kurrugi grabbed him and said, "Sit down, please.", he smiled. No way he'd release this…_person._ Too many things to ask. _And how could this possible?_ But he needed to be calm, if not, than this miraculosuly chance of meeting a boy who resembled *him*, would slip away. He needed to pull out some acts. _Yes. Just act, naturally, Seamus Kururugi._ "I can help you. Trouble in sleeping I assume? What is it? An 18 years old student should be happy outside, learning many things in school, and doing fool things only teenagers have the rights to.", he smiled more.

What a mask he pulled. Smiling. Sincerely. Helping others. Man… he'd crack someday.

What a curse. C.C. had spelled a curse to some Suzaku Kururugi 100 years ago.

To live eternally.

Alone.

In solitude.

"I think I'm….._crazy."_, he started the conversation and moved his hands slowly on the table, offering the doctor to see his own collection of drugs.

"hmm…sleeping pills? And these ones...hmm?", the doctor commented, moved his eyeglasses slightly. "…and some antidepressants… it's not crazy, don't assume. School life?"

"…you wouldn't believe me."

"try me."

"ah, this is a stupid idea! I'd better go."

"try me, I'll listen. Law school, huh? Our conversation in fact… is protected by laws. It's confidential."

His eyes were still showed distrust, but then he said,

"I don't know who I am. I just forget about who I am. Worse is….. I have these hallucinations… and nightmares…"

"hmm…and?"

"I even tried to...uh- _suicide_- failed- well-uh I hate this! Arrgggh! This is STUPID!"

"No...it's alright. So...? Yes...?"

"...I just woke up one day in my room in a small house, an empty small house. But then, I found out my stuffs there, and it's-"

"…"

"-old, my files…. They were old. My certificates and all… the dates-they were old."

"How old?"

"100 years… 80 years… 70 years… too much.. it's?! who am I, really, a terrorist or a freak who faked my identity? I know I was an orphan. I lived alone.. that is why.. I probably got bored and tried to- or-"

"yes?"

"I don't know. Then I started to do some tricks with computers and all. and then applied for scholarships in Law… and get admitted. I passed the test."

"…..and? the problem is?"

"OF COURSE IT IS A PROBLEM! I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! WHO I WAS! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"..."

"I can't sleep at nights! And I used to have vivid dreams! And I got to find her! a girl…a beautiful girl in long green flowing hair…..I don't even know her name-and-"

He stopped.

He was catatonic.

"I dreamed I was a brilliant, a royal family member…. A leader of some organization… and a murderer… I feel like I am…. I am incredible… different… have a great power… special… the dreams were just too.. _vivid._" His violet eyes looked dreamy and shimmering with pride and confidence, a glint of happiness, when speaking those words. But then- soon it became dull; solemn once more.

"…..you lived a miserable life then?" _how could you? _ The doctor's heart sank. _I can't believe you're alive, but at least, I want you to be happy, not leading a miserable life. So, what did I do to you?_

"Here it is… I am ruining my own future. Ha… ha… ha… great, James, great.. now you're assuming I am some psychotic man with delusion of grandeur, in his early adulthood life, right? Ha… ha…"

_It __is__ pitiful, Lelouch. I can not see you like this._

Tears were started to form in that strong man. Seamus Kururugi couldn't help but spontaneously said, "L-Lelouch…, ", he started to rose up from his seat and approached his patient, - _the last thing I want is__...__ you__...__leading a miserable life. I am…I am sorry..I failed you._ "don't you remember?! It's me! How could you be alive?!Lelouch!"

"Le-louch?h-hey, wait!Hey,Doc!Doctor Kururugi!"

"Oh,_ I-_", he scoffed. "ehm, this is a new method.", he then professionally smiled. "A bait.."Then laughed awkwardly. "well, it's appear you are not sick, Mr Alexander. See? You're just worrying too much. Now, Let's continue our session then. It's appear to me...that you're just ...well...having an episode of moderate depression."

"depression? it really _is _depressing."

"I know. And fatigue? Anger? Lack of motivation? How about apettite?

The session continued awkwardly.

"You certainly don't need these pills... and for the sleeping pills, I will adjust the dose.. Anything else to talk about? We have err—_plenty __of __time._"

"…No, thanks." _what a suspicious doctor. _"I'll try this first."

"Well done…here... This is the best regimens for now. And here is my contact, just call me whenever you feel those uhm-hallucinations or anxiety. You'll be fine. We'll talk a lot. You'll feel better in times.", he smiled, standing up, and offering a proper farewell-formal handshake.

James Alexander hesitated but then he just accepted it and left the office of that *supposedly* the most famous doctor. _How suspicious…_

Meanwhile, Doctor Kururugi started doing some background-researchs on his new patient,back at home.

And within that week, he had practically become a stalker on a certain James Alexander. But he wouldn't want that James to freak out. So, he decided to approach him very carefully. He needed to dig more.

=/=

_Lelouch. Lelouch. Somehow that name rings a bell._

_And…Who are you, really? A beautiful girl with no smiles. Cold. Alluring. Green hair…_

_A woman that dependable. A woman…I supposed to see. To find. _

_Something was meant to be approved._

_Someone I despised yet loved in the same time._

_Who are you, really?_

_Stop taunting me and my life…_

"James!", a boy in his age waving his hand, smiling. "Hey,buddy! We're going to play basketball with Z team! Join us?"

He just smiled at his friend,Bill. Bill was a good man, indeed.

"No, you don't ask a James Alexander to do any sport ,you fool. He's a nerdy-nerdy with chess and books!",the other shouted.

James Alexander was then walking alone at that beautiful big-halls of a well-known campus, the prestigious law school.

Yet he felt empty, as if, his world was not this one. Then he moved forward to the dormitory, where he lived comfortably now. He then fell into deep slumber.

"Lelouch!"

A girl was calling him. It was monotone yet so sweet in his ear. He missed that. He couldn't see her face though. Her beautiful figure and a glimpse of, what? Flowing green hair?

_Who? And Lelouch?_

Another girl was then visible clearly, "Oh, brother….. don't die! This world will be nothing without you! It's unfair!"

_N-Nun__n__ally?_

Then he was awaken. Drenched in his sweats. Yet, he remembered something. _L-L-Lelouch…?!_Then he swiftly left his bed , took a bus, and went to a certain bank.

"This withdrawal is… this one is highly secured because it is an ancient one, Sir. Hmm… may I have the code, Sir? The pass code?"

"ehm. Uh…L-", he hesitated at first. "Lelouch Vi Britannia. This is how you write this.", he offered his handwriting to the clerk.

"A fan of history,Sir?" She chuckled at the name of the *dictator*. "let's see..."

A moment of waiting, then she came up with a response, "Validated, Sir. Wait a moment, please."

And then she came back with a key. "just this?"

The woman nodded politely in return.

"last time withdrawal?"

"…..10 years ago,Sir."

James then took the key and went to the bunker, and saw his _treasure there._

He opened it and found an abundance of golds and money, and an old laptop, a modified one, and electronic datas that were encrypted. How could it still operated was a big mystery for him, as if there was a constant maintenance on it.

_What? I was rich? I am rich?_

-/-

-/-

Back to his dorm, he found all the datas were well protected by some kind of genius.

But then he tried to remember and just by hunch, he entered "Lelouch vi Britannia". The laptop responded. One document was there, also well encrypted. But then he managed to break all the code with simple words he remembered.

"I see you're regaining your memories, Lelouch. Yes, you are Lelouch vi Britannia. Don't forget that. Who am I? I am you. I write this for precaution."

He read and read….

"Zero returned. That dumb Suzaku Kururugi! what did he think he do? Just vanished like that. He was my best friend. I trusted him."

"years passed… yes, you're right, C.C. it was true, world has become much a better place. I just didn't have the patience. I wish you were here."

"Suzaku, well… he is good at being Zero. He's good, I acknowledge him now. Now I can rest in peace. At last. He's together with Nunnally. Kallen get executed…

I promise, I'll find a way to revive you, C.C."

"Nunnally's died."

"my world stops spinning, C.C. Eternity is like hell. I _will find any means to revive you!"_

"I tried to find ways to revive you,C.C. But nope. Nothing. Nothing. Cruel world. I got nothing. I lost."

"I was desperate and lost. That was why, one day, I made a fool of myself that I looked at the mirror and geass-ed my self that I would lost my memory every 10 years until I finally revived you, to make this eternity less .._misarable… that is, I will forget anything, everything, unless something triggered me to remember._I was furious and terribly desperate to the point of death. Yet, it's cruel how I couldn't die. It was an accident. I just felt despise toward my self, toward the world, when I exclaimed in anger, wishing to forget everything, looking at my own image at the mirror, wishing, muttering words in juvenile syllables, which were not even a logical sentence. It was impulsive act. I never saw this coming since I was fully aware that I HAD LOST MY GEASS; I had become a Code, so why? And _I HAD LOST MY GEASS LONG BEFORE I BECAME A CODE!after the Requiem, I lost it all! _ C.C, how could this even possible? As if, all of these had been planned by unknown entity._"_

"…..then in the midst of my desperation and lost of hope, I found a way. A reverse action. Which means, I am, as a _C__ode_, must kill 100 persons whom I grant geass to. Whom I make contract to. That would work. It was an ancient beliefs, and I found the evidences. It's worth to try. I can revive you now, C.C! wait for me! Dumb me and my geass. Why would I should restart everything in every 10 years? I am A CODE!I don't have any geass! Why did my geass work in such a terrible way when I didn't even want to?"

"Fine. If Nunnally could make a thousand cranes, I don't see it's difficult to kill a hundred geass-users. I am a Code."

"...and of course, to make it less miserable, I killed 10 persons In one decade. The requirement was 100 sacrifices in 100 years after all. It must be within 100 years. That what crucial is. The time-window must be within 100 years."

Last entry was 10 years ago.

"well, it's finally, once I regain my memories 10 years later, my plan will come to an end, finally. I purposely killed 19 persons in this decade, just to make sure, 1 last person to go…before I finally revived you,…. C.C…., my beloved C.C."

James eyes widened as he found out who he was.

_Yes…. I…I am Lelouch… and I have found ways to keep C.C__'s__ remains somewhere… safe… and preserved…_

It was somewhere in far northern part of Finland, in a very cold place, a cave with a big geass code on it.

My C.C was there… intact.

_I, finally, just one more fool person I need to deceive._

_Deceive, and- kill._

He smirked.

Then something struck him. How could Suzaku alive? He then reached his phone and was about to dial his doctors's phone numbers. But, then he's hesitated. _He should be dead!__ It's 100 years already!_

"Ah, just wait..Suzaku. I don't need you to ruin my plan. I'll make sure C.C. alive first, and then I'll deal with you."

-/-

-/-

Doctor Kururugi was practically a stalker now.

_Is that you, Lelouch?_

_Where is C.C?_

_What happened to me? Why did I become an immortal?_

_Why are you still alive?_

_What's happened?_

_Are you disguising yourself as some student now? Lelouch?! Or is this just a coincidence?_

He was at his car,driving. That James Alexander was just standing there alone in the middle of the rain.. At this hour. It's almost 10 p.m. Suddenly, he approached a random teenager in the streets. A bypasser.

-/-

"You, don't you wish you have power,kid? I can grant you...a power of a king."

"Are you crazy? Who the hell are you!just a boy?"

"Hey, I command you to obey me!" Just a speech though. Not a geass. But he grabbed the arm of the man though.

Then something happened. In Kururugi's eyes, it was... Rather nostalgic. And his mind drifted to C.C. There was odd light. And!

Damn it! I know where this goes!

He swiftly moved the steer, and race to the site. Almost crashed both of them. But what he did was...

Snatching, forcing James Alexander to go inside his car. And he drove the car really fast.

"LELOUCH! What's the hell are you DOING?"

James,no,Lelouch was angry. He was really furious. His plan was interjected. Yet,he said,

"Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero, is that really an appropriate sentence to me,your King, after a century?", he said that codly. Calmly.

"...h-how! How!" Suzaku was lost at words.

"You should've killed me. And how could I still alive? You failed me, you broke our promise. And you should be Zero, how could you become a pathetic doctor?"

"That is my question. How could I still alive? Where's C.C ?"

"C.C... Right...C.C...", he was silent,looked really sad, and then suddenly angry,shouting,"YOU! You failed my plan! Now get it off! Do not interfere!" Lelouch impulsively took on the steer. The wheels's car screeched.

"Hey! Hey,stop it! It's dangerous!"

"I've waited so long! Too long! Finally now I can revive her!"

Lelouch was purposely wanted to make a car accident. He didn't even care about Suzaku. Suzaku should be dead in fact.

Then the car slipped. And then burned into flames in a big explosion.

Not long after that, policemen came.

And then, next day's headlines of news in TVs and papers were all about a famous psychiatrist died in a car accident.

-/-/-

-/-/-

A month after that...

In an ancient cave in northern part of Finland...

It was a snowy cave, a glazy one. Terribly cold. A man was really desperate, walking silently to embrace his happiness.

"C.C... Finally...", he stared at the beautiful figure who was trapped in ice. Still intact. Still beautiful.

He patiently, day by day, carefully, melting the ice and retrieved his queen.

"Collective conscioussness, I, Lelouch vi Britannia, as a Code, WISH to revive this person before me! I plead to it! Hear me out!100 sacrifices I have done in 100 years! Now grant me! Grant me my C.C. back!"

Silence.

No response.

Lelouch fell to his knees.

"Why? Why? I did everything I supposed to! Why?!_Why?!_"

But then suddenly the earth was trembling. It began to shake. The wind blew so strong.

"Yes.. This is it... This is it! Finally! Ha..ha...ha..ha..." He laughed like a mad man.

C.C. opened her eyes. Finally.

Tears were flowing from Lelouch's eyes although he refused to admit it. He was afraid, how about if C.C. failed to remember him? To remember everything? He regretted. He regretted why he was such a fool to hurt her and ignored her in those old days... And just busy with his own anger and insanity,his angst toward the world and Zero Requiem. She was so precious... Why did he abandon her, hurt her like that?

"C.C.. C.C..."

"L-Lelouch? What is it? How? Where?"

Thank God! He hugged her in relief.

Then a smirk cracked her lips, "you really are a warlock...,Lelouch."

She then coughed. "It's freezing here."

"You see? I win. I win the bet. You're alive."

"But,how?"

She didn't need to know the fact he sacrificed 100 geass users. She'd probably hated him. So he just said, "It doesn't matter. I- I love you, C.C. I really do-"

"Let's get out of here first. Where is this anyway?"

_CC.. I love you so much. I just refused to admit it._

-/-

-/-

It was night at The Palace. It was that beautiful garden once Lelouch, C.C, and him plotted the things about Zero Requiem.

He, being the Zero, and once Knight of Zero of King Lelouch vi Britannia 100 years ago, and eventually become the father of Empress Nunnally's royal children, had his own way to gain access to The Palace. Moreover, he actually got special place there. It was one of many secrets of the royal families that inherited by generations to they who lived in the palace. He sneaked his way in to minimize unwanted riots. After that car accident, Doctor Kururugi was supposed to be dead anyway. He had no home for now. He was... desperate. He needed a break.

Much.

That's why this place... Would be a perfect place for his soul to regain any kind of peace. Peaceful *solitude*.

He reflected at the past.

This was not the end he wished for.

Then a person came. Steady steps...

Suzaku drew up his sword. His hand gun was nothing in close approximity. So,this sword..

Then, a beautiful figure approached. He withdrew his sword. But he was at shock with sudden revelation. Under the moonlight, her face was clearly identified.

"I kept wondering...and I finally understand now. You are really one of my contractor. What a pitiful geass you have."

"?! What! C.C?! You're alive.. !So... Lelouch... Succeeds...H-H- How could you find me, C.C?"

"I am really capable at that."

"So, how could I become immortal? Where's Lelouch?"

A brief silence.

"Your geass.. It didn't come out to be powerful, huh?", she sat beside him.

"I have...what?...a... geass? are you.. referring to.. *that* night? If it's true, then what is it actually? What's this all about? Why Lelouch..didn't die? Is it a coincidence? Is it _because of me? What is my geass?_"

"You don't know, Seriously?", she smiled that sarcastic smile of her. "It's perfectly like you. Your geass.. You could hear a dying people wish, and when you think it is appropriate, and you're sincerely want it to come true, you'll grant that wish, any kind of it, but, in your own sacrifice."

"My sacrifice?"

"You are a typical person who love to play hero after all, so that is expected."

Clueless. He was clueless.

"You traded your own happiness for other's wish, you fool. Get it now? You're a masochist. Try to be altruistic, perhaps. That's why, your geass...my...my... What a valiant knight you are, a tragic hero."

"That is why! Lelouch didn't die... I...I think I know...now..."

"Lelouch? The Requiem? What did he wish for?"

Suzaku Kururugi just kept it to himself. He refused to answer.

That time...

"I really wish.. C.C- I", those were Lelouch's voice that echoed in his mind, which were in fact, diminished.

_No! This will not end this way!_

_I will change it!_

_I have killed my father! Euphemia is dead! But it's alright, it doesn't need to be changed! -I want Lelouch's wish to be granted! It will become reality! I don't need my parts to be revised. But his dying wish,let it become reality! _

"You are... So cliche, helpless...really are hopeless... do you know that? Even your geass is pathetic. Lelouch had power to manipulate. But you, you have power to revive the broken dream of a dying man, *with* the sacrifice of your own happiness. What are you, a fairy god mother? It sounds very ladylike, sir valiant Knight."

"And...why did I become immortal? I didn't kill you. Lelouch did,right?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you going?"

"Lelouch is sleeping. I want him to find me there in the morning. Farewell then."

"Umm.. C.C... Do you... Happen to know how Lelouch revived you?"

"No."

He was about to tell her, but then decided not to. It would ruin the mood of their reunion. It was wrong, and he would certainly teach Lelouch a lesson, just like old times, for doing...those murders.

"So, are you still an immortal now?"

"Of course not.", C.C smiled, finally a genuine one.

"I,...I want to go too. Can I come too? There's...so much I want to talk to him... To Lelouch. I miss him too, you know. Not in that sorts of way..but. Yes. He's my long lost friend. And I lived alone for century. Alone."

"Oh,look at that.. You're blushing.", CC teased him.

"I said it's casual-thing. A friend-thing."

-/-

-/-

/back to Suzaku'sPOV/

_It was actually nice to see how Lelouch looked this happy. He smiled a lot. And C.C was not that solemn. It felt like a family. It felt like...old times, but C.C was there instead of Nunnally. Nunnally, my dear Nunnally, may you rest in heaven, smiling now._

_I woke up today, with Lelouch yelling at me, kicking my legs._

_"What is this lump doing here, C.C?"_

_But C.C was still sleeping._

_The aroma was nice. Lelouch was cooking apparently. He was a good cook indeed._

_"Lelouch.. I think, well, C.C brought me here."_

_"C.C?"_

_His violet eyes were furious. "How about you and C.C? What is it that I don't know?"_

_He was judging me. Yet it was funny though._

_"Ow.. Nah, you are jealous, boya.", came a sweet voice of C.C, who had just awaken up due to noises._

_Then she ate slices of left-over pizza on the table._

_Silly arguments were there between us. But, it was..._

_Happiness._

_Then, suddenly, it had been almost a month I tagged along with them. Lelouch had a rough mouth, but apparently, things between us started to clear up, and he didn't really have the serious intention to kick me out._

_"Happiness are like glasses, right, Lelouch?", I said to him._

_"That old talk again?"_

_"True, it has always been there...", I said, amused._

_"How about it shattered easily because it's too fragile, Suzaku? True, happiness is like glasses. Break easily.", Lelouch stated._

_"..."_

_"A game of chess?"_

_"I can't play chess, Lelouch. Where's C.C. anyway?"_

_"Buys some pizza."_

_"Lelouch, I am... happy for you."_

_"You mean, for crumbling my Zero Requiem?", he said, a bit joking. "But thank you. You really are a friend. So, you've become immortal because I killed C.C. It's the after effect-thing. Consequences. And! You got geass. What a wonderful thing."_

_"Consquences..."_

_"...you're always not the smartpants,ha..ha.."_

_"...Lelouch, what will you do then when C.C die?"_

_"What do you mean?", he startled._

_"I don't know you're the type who is so pathethic that will ruin yourself for a woman."_

_"C.C is different."_

_I put my hands on his shoulders." Lelouch, look at me,now."_

_He just stared at me._

_"You need to grow up. Back to the rational old Lelouch I knew. Don't try to pull out some massacres just because she's not here anymore someday. Don't ever try to revive her. What you did was wrong."_

_"What-do-you mean by that, Suzaku Kururugi? Explain!", he commanded._

_And with that, the happiness shattered like glasses._

_"What is it? I don't want this kind of end! What kind of joke is this? You better killed me at that grand Zero Requiem! Your geass is pathetic! Now you're saying I'm trapped in eternity forever! While she's being a mortal... Then... What did I do for? I waited for 100 years! And she might be just die? in another 60 years from now?! How unfair!"_

_"You need to grow up! I managed to live well without Nunnally. Without you! Alone." Well, to live incredibly well was a bit overstatement. But I succeeded._

_"No! This is wrong! I refuse this world!"_

_"What are you talking about! There is no thing such as parallel world! Accept reality, Lelouch!"_

_"No,I refuse." Those violet eyes were full of desperation yet complete determination._

[flash!]

"Next patient,please."

The nurse nodded. And she left to call the patient.

_Crack._

The door knob moved slightly as the door opened slowly.

A young man with striking raven hair came in. Then he closed the door politely.

What a de ja vu for Doctor Kururugi.

_18 years old… what a pity. So young. Let's see how I could help this kid…wait!__LL-L-__Lamperouge?!_

_No, it can't be__- _

The psychiatrist was still looking at the medical record of his patient, reading it briefly, and was about to greet the patient warmly and started asking initial questions, because _coincidence could occur, -_when suddenly he was….._dum__b__founded_ at _his appearance.__ What's on earth..._

" Good morning, Doctor Kururugi.", the boy greeted him politely. He was clearly in good GCS sates, still appear sane enough, focus, had intact decorum, and healthy, despite the obvious fact he had a depressed and solemn appearance, and probably…lacked of sleeps.

Doctor Suzaku Kururugi decided to stay calm and professional, "Morning… Mr…. well, _Lamperouge_? Sit down, please. How may I help you, then?", he smiled, gesturing a friendly welcoming hand move, regardless his profound anxiety and shock.

"Lelouch will be alright."

"L- Lelouch, then. So? Is there anything you want to talk about? wait… are you alone by any chance?"

"Yes. I got _-__um__-_…. My, _err_- friend waited for me at the parking lot. Well, let's get down to the business."

"Lack of sleeps, I presume?"

He laughed. At least the Lelouch now was happy. Tiny facts, yet surprisingly really comforting for Doctor Kururugi.

"It's been like hell… with my double life and all."

"d-_d__ouble_ life?", Suzaku was surprised. Was he a leader of secret organization like old times? Suzaku was tense now. He held his breath.

"Well, this is a secret, Doc. But I take two majors. In different top universities. Politics. And DNA-Engineering."

"….I- I see." _Whew._

"but I feel empty, and I feel like this world is not real. I ought to be somewhere else. Another identity. Another story. Another life. And someone is waiting for me…

And… _I am a murderer._ Doctor, these hallucinations and dreams become more and more vivid each day… I am devastated. It's always nightmare everyday. And a girl… a green hair girl… is waiting for me in desperation."

_And how could this possible?_

_What is reality? Which one?_

_I feel like I have encountered this scene before. A strange de ja vu.__ What date is today anyway?_

Then a voice of woman was speaking outside.

"No, let me go inside! Why does it take so long? C'mon, nurse. I am his- _err-_"

"What? Be patient,Miss. It's privacy of the patient. Sit there,please."

Somehow that voice sounded familiar...long ago.

"Excuse me,Doc. My friend, uhm, it won't take long."

Lelouch went out.

"Kallen?! God, what are you doing here?"

"You're taking too long... " _It made me worry. After all, you're still a royalty. A prince. A 11th prince. Used to be. Oh, whatever. "Exiled". But I was your knight-sworn to protect to guard you by His Majesty. And in time, I am sure, you got back to the palace. I somehow trusted His Majesty Charles. In fact, he sent me to guard you here to Japan to protect you._

"Hey, what do we have here?", asked doctor Kururugi, approaching the door where both of them speaking so loudly.

And he was dumbfounded. Again. Again.

"K-Kallen...?" _But you have been executed. Years ago!_

_"How could you know my name?"_

I didn't reply. Well, I did. I said, "uh.. My past... A name from my past. You remind me of a friend of mine."

That raised her eyebrows.

**"**Kallen Stadfelt, Doc. My _-uh,_ friend.", Lelouch made a polite gesture. "Now, you better wait outside,Kallen!", he said to her.

And the session continued. Kururugi prescribed some light regimens of sleeping pills then. With some advices, he sent home Lelouch Lamperouge.

_What was that? What is that?_

_How can? Kallen-alive?_

_What date is it?_

_Hey..._

_I was... Yes, I was with Lelouch, having some arguments infront of the chessboard._

_C.C._

_God, what is this about?_

_?!_

He was surprised then. His name was Suzaku Kururugi, not Seamus Kururugi, his disguise. The date was...

The date of Zero Requiem.

.

..

But... King Charles zi Britannia is alive?!

What is it?

He searched the internet.

He found that Zero Rebellion had never been existed.

Later, he acted as if he wanted to do some "home visit" to his patient,Lelouch Lamperouge, and found out that all the details were the same, except for minor details.

_I can't believe it..._

_Lelouch Lamperouge is living with Nunnally Lamperouge in Ashford. There's still Milly, Shirley. Rivalz. Kallen. Shirley died last year because of an accident. Milly Ashford had become a successful newscaster._

_Kingdom of Britannia..._

_It conquers only the old Britannia Kingdom. So the massive war had never been happened. It had never conquered all territories in the world. The world map... Is exactly like classic map after the world war II long ago. World is at peace._

_No knightmares technologies._

_The world seems normal._

_Lelouch Lamperouge,my friend, he is the 11th prince of Britannia, whose mother was assasinated, thus his father, His Majesty Charles sent him away to Japan. "Exile" was just an excuse to protect him. Lelouch knew this, although still couldn't accept it entirely. Nunnally was still... Crippled.. My dear Nunnally.._

_But her eye sight is good. She's pretty as I remember. I caught a glimpse of her and I saw her pictures._

_Yet, she doesn't know me._

_Cruel in fact._

_She doesn't know me, and doesn't love me in this wonderful perfect world._

_Euphemia..._

_My dear Euphemia... Died 2 years ago because of illness._

_I have never been a knight._

_Apparently, I am a pure Japanese._

_Yet, my father...died when I was a little, by his enemy in politics. Some rumors stated he killed himself. Suicide. Case closed. But I knew better. His son was the one who shot Prime Minister Kururugi. That tiny fact...didn't change._

_He was a Prime Minister._

_I am his son. Do the math, over and over again and you'll find the same answer. I killed my father. Yet, although he had deceased, he was such an important figure. That explained why I could get to medical school and have a descent life now. I killed my own father. I did._

_Kallen Stedfalt is a half breed of a well-known noble family of Britannia. And it seems... She replaced my role._

_Kallen, Lelouch, Nunally, and Euphemia were childhood friends back there in Britannia._

_Kallen is Lelouch's knight, his sworn protector since they were kid. And she followed Lelouch even after he had been exiled. She even stated she was Lelouch's fiancee-to-be before all those assasination-and-exile thing happened._

_The late Empress, Marianne, Lelouch's mother, died in that assasination._

_All of knights of rounds are there, back at The Palace. Gino, Anya, Jeremiah, and all._

_Prince Schneizel is alive._

_Prince Clovis died of assasination 2 years ago._

_Zero had never been born._

_No Black rebellion. No Black Knights._

_No one even remember me. Not even Lelouch._

_Did it really happen? Or have I gone crazy? But everything seems so... Vivid._

_Is there even a thing called Geass?_

_I feel really tired._

_No one knows me here._

_I feel like I have lived really...long._

_-/-_

_-/-_

_-/-_

_[flash]_

Suzaku remembered, long ago, he was there, witnessing how Lelouch killed his beloved CC.

Without a single regret on his face,

"you lost, Lelouch. If you can, revive me then. You are a Code now, got power…to grant wishes…", her last smile was mocking Lelouch and his pride. "try to feel the eternity. – in _solitude._"

_Like me._

But then Lelouch screamed briefly, frustrated. "-what did I do? What did I do? Why am I not dying? Why?No… no… this can't be! Don't leave me ,C.C!"

Next, he laughed maniacally, stood up, and mumbled something to himself, as if he had decided to commence another war and gained his victory.

Then he recomposed himself and left.

'…._pitiful Lelouch.. pathetic. Now what will you do without me? I am dying now… I am still alive, how could you leave me now?_

_Hm, I just wish I could reborn in a place, where I and he were both born in different circumstances, the place where everything was normal._

_Thus, we would be together once more; without immortality, geass, and bond by something beautiful rather than a silly contract._

…_..hmm…__? __ wait… someone's else here.._

_Another accomplice of me, huh?_ ', C.C thought.

Her thought could be read clearly by Suzaku as she was dying.

That was why Suzaku 's geass were activated. Her beautiful face, pretty figure, lying there, helplessly on the flat floor, bathed in blood, taunting, eerily, yet beautiful, smiling, seeing his presence, knowing. Even her smiles and eyes tainted in blood. Creepy. Beautiful.

_Grant me my wish then, Suzaku._

There it happened again. As if the time had been stopped.

And she truly died.

Suzaku left the room, because he heard that footsteps were approaching, rushing in. _Lelouch._ Suzaku then fled the scene.

_[__ End of __flash__back__]_

_-/-_

-/-

/back to Suzaku's POV/

It was afternoon. Nice weather,really. I decided to pay Ashford a visit. I wanted to see Lelouch and found out about Nunnally. I picked another lame excuse like 'home visit' again that day. Lelouch clearly didn't need one. He was happy, unlike me. I might be the one who needed... _Uh-_ medication and therapy.

"Oh, How long did you wait? Was it long?", a familiar voice greeted.

_Kallen. It's strange seeing you all polite and kind to me. But you're always loyal by Lelouch's side, even here in this world. Some things never changed. _ "Mm,no..of course not. Where is Lelouch? I'm not being rude, am I?"

"What an incredible doctor! I don't think they're still doing this.. You really are a good doctor, Mr Kururugi. Lelouch is..um.. Well, he'll be here in minutes.", she said politely, "tea?"

"No,thanks."

"Lelouch! What took you so long?", she went.

She opened the door and I found _N- _my- _Nunnally_.. Was there.. Riding her wheelchairs.. Smiling..

How I missed that. She was peeking at first, but then, she was approaching me slowly.

Beautiful big eyes...

And in several years she would grow up to be a very beautiful woman. I witnessed that. "Oh, we have a guest, how nice!", she said. Her voice was so gentle like angel's voice. Her eyesight looks perfect. There were neat papercranes on her laps...typically.

"A friend of Lelouch? Hm... Hello there, Sir. My name is Nunnally. Nice to meet you."

I was... Totally lost at words. Fate is cruel. Or am I dreaming?

"N-nice...I am...Suzaku- err..Suzaku Kururugi."

"Paper cranes are nice... I will make a 1000 paper cranes...and grant a wish.", she smiled really sweetly. I missed those smiles. "Do you have a wish too, Mr Kururugi?"

The door opened, revealing Lelouch.

"What is this, doctor? Flirting with my sweet little sister when I am not here! She's just 12!"

"..." This is...this is...

"Doctor? are you sick, Lelouch?"

"No, I am fine, Nunally. Now, how about accompanying Kallen inside.. ? She's waiting for you.. Baking some cakes, and all."

"Of course, brother."

_What is this?_

_What is this?_

Without realized, I had excused myself. No, more precisely, I went to the front door, which was still unlocked. And left. Lelouch was probably trying to catch up on me, but he had never been a good runner. Or he didn't care at all. Because we were just a mere acquaintances. And barely met recently.

This happiness...

_Is tragic._

Then I bumped into a girl on my way in the hall. I wasn't running. I was walking in my deep contemplation.

"Boya, that hurts!"

My feet was bitten by something.. "Arthur?! Arthur?!" I held the cat.

"Hey, that is my cat.", a female's voice stated.

I had never been this confused.

"C.C! Y-You!"

"Sorry?", the green hair girl asked in confused.

Of course, no one knew me in this world.

I gave her back her cat, and walked.

"Oh, you really are pathetic." A voice trailed behind my back. CC's.

I turned around.

"What did you say? Hey, where are you going? Wait!"

She had already walked. How ignorant.

"Well, I think my destiny is here. So, I'd like to pay him a visit. You know.. Finding about what university he enrolled to for example..."

"...what?hey!"

I grabbed her arms.

"You're so slow. I think, I got you there, Kururugi.", she smirked briefly, then returned to her usual cold self.

"C.C!great heaven! It is you!" I felt happiness and reliefs gushing in.

"It's true, all of your visions.. All of those things are real.", she said. " You, the geass, Zero... The Requiem... Everything."

"So, you're C.C? A real one?"

"Farewell then."

"What?"

"No one remember it! Even Lelouch! I think I was going crazy!what is this? I don't understand... So why do you remember?"

"I was the one who gave you the geass. Of course I _do_ remember. Now, Lelouch and I have become mortals. Thanks to you. The world that Lelouch wished for... Becomes reality. And you secretly wished that there would be no more geass in this world,right? So, you've got it now."

"...then, the three of us now become mortals?", I stated, but it sounded like a question instead.

She shook her head.

"Only me and Lelouch. You're a Code now, Suzaku. Wheather you want to give others the power of geass... That is your options. But you will...live for eternity. The path to solitude."

"How can that be? And how about Nunnally? How come she doesn't remember me? She was my wife! She's my wife!"

She shook her head again. "I don't know. Everyone else seemed to forgot about you, except for me. But the bright side is... You have already had your own life and jobs,right?"

_A life, right._

_Dear Nunnally...-my- _

_I see. I have no wife, nor royal children either. I'm still the son who killed my father. I have never been a knight. Lelouch does not even know me. Sweet Euphemia's no longer alive. Yet-_

"...this is...well, probably, this is for... the best."

"You have granted my wish. Thank you, Suzaku Kururugi."

C.C smiled her rare smile, and walked away.

_My story... It had become a good story, at last._

_Probably this is my sacrifice._

_Tragic._

_Yet, heroic in some ways._

_My redemption... Yes, let it be my redemption. This is the consequence of decisions I took in those sequences of events. An overlapping matters._

_I accept it. _

_Everyone is happy in this perfect world._

_Nunally,my dear...Nunally, even if I made 1000 cranes, it wouldn't grant my wish._

_For all of this happiness... Were all traded by several casualties._

_: My own happiness._

_I wished I could changed everything back then. My geass made Lelouch survived and granted his wish in a very intertwining ways. Correction: wishes. Right, both of his *wishes* of The Gentler World Concept (for Nunnally) and his own last wish about C.C. Geass is so powerful, it recreated events and modified several factors along the way as it pleased. Like how Lelouch survived but lost his geass's ability after the Requiem, thus he killed C.C. Lelouch's ability once manifested again when he had become a Code, which naturally is *impossible*. Just once though. And because he had refused the outcome... -No, no. It's not him. The last piece was... C.C. Yes, her dying wish and my geass on her made the last piece. It made Lelouch's wish completed. That is why... This world is born. This 'reality' is born. Just because of some stupid warlock who had his second chance in life, after fulfilling his prior role as the brilliant king of schemer, the black king, a young anti-hero who sacrificed himself for the world, and his witch, and their silly love story, and a man who seek redemption, who accidentally,without planning or calculating things first, absentmindedly, had executed that odd geass in pure coincidence. If Lelouch vi Britannia had always been the type who planned everything perfectly and acted accordingly, then I had always been the opposite of him. _

_Do I feel regret now? _

_Wishes are like geass. Geass are like wishes._

_I wished I could changed everything back then. Didn't I wish that I could become the tragic hero?_

_Have you ever heard these old wise words?... 'You must be very careful of whatever you wish and pray for.'_

_I accept. Lelouch, my friend, this is the final act to beat your Zero Requiem._

_I have won, Lelouch. I took the responsibility. So, do not worry anymore._

_/"Live on, Suzaku. I command you to live."/_

_/"This too, will be your punishment, Suzaku. To live for eternity, under the mask of Zero...And sacrifice your own happiness."/_

_I'll live on,my friend. Like what you told me...centuries ago. _

-fin-

R n R. Thanks.

**R n R,thanks.**


End file.
